


The Ghost Should Vanish

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Glowering, Charles Croydon walked to his empty bed.





	The Ghost Should Vanish

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Glowering, Charles Croydon walked to his empty bed. He remembered the superstitious Salem townspeople taking his wife from him recently. Burning her as a vampire at the stake. Footsteps were why Charles looked back. He continued to frown after Sarah's spirit faded into view. Sarah kissed Charles before she vanished.

 

THE END


End file.
